


Broken Brotherhood

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, badguy!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Battleground, Bray has every intentions of meeting up with Dean and celebrating their respective wins. An irate Roman Reigns could serve to mess up those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Ask I got on Tumblr was "idea for a wybrose fic, right after battleground - high from his win, bray goes looking for dean only to find him being yelled at by roman (who is frustrated and angry). "
> 
> And I made Roman a bad guy because I can.

Bray can’t help but hum happily to himself as he walks through the halls. Battleground had just ended and Bray couldn’t be happier. Not only had he and his boys come out victorious in their war with the New Day but Dean had retained his title as well. It was a night of accomplishment and a night that called for celebration.

Bray had every intention of doing just that, was on his way to meet with Dean so they could go back to the hotel. He’d already sent Braun and Erick off to do their own celebrations.

He was approaching the last corner before the stretch of hall that Dean’s locker room was located on when the sound of voices gave him pause.

“What the actual fuck?” It was Dean’s voice, raised higher in pitch than normal and teaming with irritation.

“Funny. I was asking myself that exact thing earlier,” The deep rumbling of Roman’s voice made Bray bristle. It sounded threatening. Bray’s eyes narrow and he peeks around the corner.

Dean and Roman were facing each other. Dean’s back was to his locker room door as if Roman had caught him returning from the match. His free had was balled into a fist and his other hand, the one holding his retained title, was clutched around the belt so hard his knuckles were white. His face was a mix of confusion and irritation. Roman’s face was hidden by his hair keeping Bray was seeing what was on his face but the way the Samoan’s body was tenses and puffed out, trying to tower over Dean, it was clear that he was angry. Bray’s eyes narrowed as he bit back the growl that threaten to spill at the sight.

“What are you talking about?” Dean shoots back.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know!” Roman yells, his finger making contact with Dean’s shoulder. The blond flinches and Bray tenses, rage burning through him. He forces himself to stay put though, wants to hear what this is about. “You out there teaming with Seth to power bomb me? What was that shit? Did you two reconcile while I was gone? Huh? Is that it? Was that your version of back stab?”

Dean’s face had fallen while Roman had been throwing out the accusations. He was now staring at the Samoan with a look so hurtful that it twisted Bray’s gut just looking at it. It a look that Bray just wants to kiss away, never see again.

“What?” His voice was laced with the same hurt that was showing on his face, his voice cracking on that single word, “Roman. What. The. Fuck?! No! I was not teaming with Seth! It was just in the moment!” His free hand shoots out, opened palmed before come back to his chest, “I was in the moment! We haven’t reconciled, I fucking hate his guts and you know that,” he reaches up to jam his own finger in Roman’s shoulder, “and you know that I would never back stab you. You’re my brother.” His voice softens at that and Bray has to fight not to roll his eyes. He never liked Reigns but he would put up with him for Dean’s sake.

“Do I though?” Roman counters, taking a step forward so him and Dean was face to face, “Where were you, _brother_ , when Seth was running his mouth? You weren’t defending me, that’s a fact.”

“I defended you!” Dean’s starting to sound exasperated, and Bray’s not sure how much longer he can control himself. He didn’t like Roman that close to his little lamb. He didn’t like that Roman was threatening his little lamb. “Every chance I got. But what did you want me to do? Come out and lie? You failed the test!”

As soon as those words leave Dean’s mouth, Roman growls and shoves Dean up against his locker room door.

Bray’s around the corner and shoving himself between Roman and Dean, forcing the Samoan away from his little lamb before he could even think about doing any more.

“I think that’s enough brute” He growls, eyes blazing with fury.

“Bray.” There’s a warning in Dean’s voice but Bray doesn’t spare him a glance, focuses his attention on the Samoan standing in front of him looking even more pissed.

“I see you’re still hanging around Wyatt,” Roman growls, rolling his shoulders. Bray takes pleasure is hearing the disgust in Roman’s voice when he acknowledges that.

“Yes well, my darling little lamb needs to have at least someone he can count on to always be there for him.” Bray flashes a smile at the way Roman tenses up at the mentioning of his suspension.

“Bray!” Dean’s more stern now, grabs Bray’s arm and starts to tug on it. It’s both a please for him to stop as well as an urge for him to get in the locker room.

The move doesn’t go unnoticed by Roman, who doesn’t read it for what it really is. His face twists in disgust before he starts to turn away, mutters loud enough for the both of them to hear, “Whatever. Have fun with each other on Smackdown, least now I only have to worry about one of my former brothers stabbing me in the back now.”

He walks away then and Bray’s slightly surprised that Dean lets him. Only when Roman has rounded the corner and Bray’s sure that he’s gone, does he allow himself to relax enough for Dean to pull him into the safety of the locker room.

Dean silently walks over and start packing up his face. Bray stays at the door, watching with concerned eyes.

“Darlin’“ He starts but Dean just shakes his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” He says, voice trembling slightly, “He was just angry ‘s all. Angry that he lost. He’ll go cool down and probably call me in the morning apologizing.” He looks up then, meets Bray’s eyes before he smirks, “If I recall correctly though, you and me won our matches tonight. You owe me celebratory sex.”

Bray offers a smirk of his own before he crosses the distance between them and leans in to deliver a swift kiss to Dean’s lips, “I do indeed darlin’. Just as soon as you’re ready to go.”

“Lets get outta here.”


End file.
